Adventurous
by Iknimaya
Summary: A series of oneshots, revolving around the Teen Titan's day-to-day life. Some will be serious, some will be romantic, and some will hopefully make you laugh so hard you cry. Rated T for mild innuendo.
1. Serious Thinking: RobStar

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented within, and I make no profit from the production of this tale, save that which comes from my own intellectual satisfaction. And now, my first fanfiction ever:

* * *

Serious Thinking, A Teen Titans Oneshot.

One dreary day, a young man was walking along the seashore, deep in turmoil. "All my friends have bared their deepest souls for the good of the whole," he thought morosely. "And yet, I still wear this mask, keeping my deepest, darkest secrets hidden." As he thought, the day became grayer and colder than steel in an Alaskan winter, and yet, the young man walked on. "Who am I to say to them 'We're best friends, but I won't tell you my secrets, I won't tell you who I really am.'" Snowflakes began to fall in a delightful winters dance, but still, the young man walked on. "They are my best friends, and we've stuck together, I'll just have to trust them. Unconditionally." Then the young man spoke to empty air, "You know dad, you were the greatest teacher I ever had, but you didn't teach me everything." He put his hand to his face for a moment, letting his companion of old slip into the churning surf, before resuming his solitary journey down the desolate, rock-strewn beach. Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind. "Friend Robin," a voice called, "Friend Cyborg says to…"

She trailed off as he turned to face her. "Robin, your eyes, they are the blue!"

* * *

AN:  
I hope all of you enjoyed my little foray into one-shots. I know it's a little short, but it just seemed right to leave it there. Reviews are appreciated, as is constructive criticism. Thank you for taking the time to read and/or review my work!


	2. Love Story: RobStar

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented within, and I make no profit from the production of this tale, save that which comes from my own intellectual satisfaction._

Welcome to another installment of Adventurous. In this chapter, a fluffy Robin and Starfire piece. (You know, it really is odd. BB/Rae is my favorite pairing, and this was intended to be a collection of BB/Rae stories, but I keep writing Rob/Star. Darn you, Inspiration.

Oh well. The next installment WILL be BB/Rae, I promise.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

_A Titanic Love Story _

"Get out!"

"Starfire, I was just trying to…"

"I do not wish to hear your excuses, Friend Robin. On my world, Grebnalation is only performed between engaged couples."

That had been two hours ago. Now, one slumped superhero was proving that angst was not merely for teenagers.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He muttered as he wandered the streets of downtown Jump City. "Six years. Six fricking years, and you still can't commit."

He knew that his fear of commitment, even greater than the average male's, was born of years of solitude.

"It's hurting Starfire, you jerk. You're going to have to get over it if you ever want to be happy with her."

With a deep breath, he stood up straighter, then laughed aloud at the irony. In front of him was a sign that read "Daniel's Diamonds: Engagement Rings and so Much More."

The next morning, the Titans were coming to the Main room for breakfast, and each noted with amazement that Robin was already there, not training, as was his usual schedule. All questions were answered, however, when Starfire walked in. Been dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring, then took a deep breath and started to sing.

He sang: "Marry me, Starfire, we'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I spoke to your knorfka, pick out a white dress. This is a love story, so baby just say yes!"

When Robin finished his ballad, you could've heard a flea drop a flea sized pin… at least for about three seconds.

The Starfire squealed "YES!", and practically tackled Robin in her eagerness to embrace him.

The other three titans simply stood there with their jaws on the ground as Robin and Starfire walked out of the room, hand in hand.

"Starfire, can I…."

"Yes, Robin, you may touch my grebnax now."

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Remember, leave a review, get a response. The first three reviewers of this chapter will each have the name of one of their fics (I will choose from what you have written) featured in the next one-shot I write.


End file.
